Surprise
by mcangel1976
Summary: Tohru is having a bad day, but Momiji's birthday is coming up and she has been selected to plan it all. What is she going to do? She has a week to plan and has to hide everything from her friend. Kyo has said he will help. Will this bring them closer together? What does the rabbit have planned for them?
1. A Really Bad Day

Blanket disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Fruits Baskets or its characters, but I do own the plot (or lack of plot) for the story.

**A/N: So I have started watching the series again and decided I wanted to write another story for this anime. I hope you enjoy it and please review if you have a chance. Thank you.**

Chapter 1 – A Really Bad Day

Tohru Honda was wondering why she even bothered to get out of bed today. It had been horrible. It started with the stove breaking and thus she could not cook breakfast for everyone in the house. Next she slipped and fell in a mud puddle. Luckily she was close enough to the house that she was able to run home and change, but this made her late. She had told Kyo and Yuki to go on without her so that they wouldn't be late also. When she finally got to school and the teacher asked for her homework, she realized that it was still on her desk at home. A pop quiz was then announced and Tohru had failed it. Yes, she decided she should have stayed home and in bed. It was only lunch time and her day sucked. In fact if Kyo had not grabbed her bento for her, she would not have lunch right now.

She just wanted to go home, but tonight she had to work. She let out a long breath. Tonight was going to be a long night and she wasn't looking forward to it. She had never wanted to call in sick to work so badly before, but knew that she couldn't. She had school to pay for and had to make money for her expenses. She would not fail in her responsibilities.

She made it through the rest of the day, but was more like a zombie going through the motions. After how bad her day started, she just was trying to get through the rest of it without drawing attention to herself. When she arrived at work, she was greeted by Momiji and had to smile at his excitement upon seeing his friend. He did not get a chance to see her at school today like he normally did since he was stuck in the classroom at lunch, but he knew he would see her tonight and was ecstatic when she finally walked up to the building his father owned. "Tohru! I am so glad you are here! I wasn't able to see you at school today, so I decided to come see you here. I hope you don't mind. Hari knows where I am," Momiji said in one breath.

Tohru's friend made her chuckle for the first time today, "No, I don't mind. Let me go get checked in and changed and I will see you in a few minutes."

"You got it! See you in a few minutes," Momiji said and then saluted her. She laughed again and together they walked into the building.

Tohru quickly changed and walked to the floor she would be starting on. She grabbed her supplies and started cleaning and wondered where her friend had gotten to. She lost herself in the work trying to get through it as quickly as possible so that she could get home and finish her homework. She didn't need another day like today.

"Psst, Tohru over here!" Tohru looked around, she knew she heard her name being called but did not know from where. She didn't see anyone except her co-workers and they were busy cleaning. "Tohru, this way!" She heard it again and looked in the direction she thought it was coming from, but there was nothing there but a group of plants and a window. She walked forward and crouched behind the plants so that he would not be seen was her little rabbit friend.

"Momiji what are you doing back there?" Tohru asked quietly. She worried that something was wrong and immediately started to wring her hands together, "Is something wrong? What happened? What can I do?"

Momiji chuckled at his friend. He knew that she was high anxiety and today seemed to be worse for some reason. Hatsuharu (Haru for short) told him that she was having an off day. He wasn't sure what happened, but told Momiji that she seemed out of it and anxious today. Now he felt bad for making her worry, "I am fine Tohru. I just didn't want mama to see me since papa said she was on her way up. I don't need to get in trouble again, but I didn't want to go home yet since I wanted to see you and I told you I would help you, so I am hiding until the coast is clear." He gave her one of his biggest smiles and she returned it.

Tohru felt relieved when she heard his explanation, but she didn't want him to get into trouble on her account, "No Momiji, you should go home. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Don't worry Tohru. I won't get into trouble if she doesn't see me. That is why I am hiding. She will be gone soon; besides Hari said I could come here and keep you company."

She realized arguing with him was going to be useless and she did like having a friend with her right now, "Ok Momiji. I will let you know when it is safe." She started cleaning near the hiding spot and within a couple of minutes saw Momiji's mother walk towards his father's office with his sister in tow.

She always felt sad for her friend because his mother rejected him and his sister had no idea who he was. Hell, his mother had no idea who he was after Hatori wiped her memory clean of him. She never understood why a mother would do that, but she had never been a mother to a baby she couldn't hold without it changing into an animal. She hoped that she would never turn her back on her child though. Actually she didn't think she could after getting to know everyone in the zodiac; maybe she was different, she had no idea, but even if she couldn't hold her child, she could never turn it away. That thought made her think of Kyo and Yuki. She could touch them and hold their hands without them changing into the cat (Kyo) or the rat (Yuki). She smiled at the thought of her two friends. She loved all of the people in the Sohma family that she had met, she even wanted to understand Akito more, but she did have her favorites and Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji were definitely them.

Tohru was pulled out of her thoughts to someone calling her name, and when she looked up she saw Mr. Sohma, Momiji's dad, in front of her. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Sohma I was thinking and didn't hear you."

He laughed a little. He could tell he startled the young woman who had become so dear to his son. He knew that Tohru had become like a mother figure in his life and he needed that. He saw the change she brought out in his first born and would always be grateful to her. He looked behind him and saw his wife and daughter waiting for him by the elevators a ways away, "I was just saying, tell Momiji he can come out of hiding after we get on the elevator. I also wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for the Sohma family, but especially for being Momiji's friend. You may not realize it, but you have become very important to them. I was wondering if you would do me a favor though."

She was floored by the speech she was hearing. She wasn't that important, she was just a girl. No, the Sohma family has been the one to help her and show kindness. She was just giving back. She blushed and looked up at the man standing in front of her, "I don't know if I would say all of that, but I will do what I can to help."

"Saturday is Momiji's birthday and I cannot be with him for apparent reasons. I have plans to take him out on Monday after school, but I don't want him to be alone on his birthday. Can you maybe arrange to do something with him? Don't worry about the cost, I will cover it all. Also don't worry about coming in for the rest of the week. I know you have a couple of tests coming up so I don't want you back here until next week. I am giving you a paid vacation." It was the least he could do for the girl.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. I am fine. I can work. As for Saturday, I will do what I can. Maybe I can plan a surprise party for him with the rest of the zodiac."

"I insist you take the week off. If you are going to plan a party, then you will need time to do that. Please, consider it a thank you gift for helping me out. If you show up, I will just have them send you home, so it will do you no good to come into work," he said smiling. He knew how she could be about work and school from his son, so he figured he would have to resort to his mild threat.

"O-oh, okay then, thank you Mr. Sohma for your kindness," she said as she bowed.

"No Tohru, it is you who has been kind," he said as he bowed back and then walked off towards his wife.

After they got onto the elevator, Momiji burst out of hiding, "What did papa want with you Tohru? What did he say? Am I in trouble again?"

She couldn't help it, she laughed at her friend. He just looked so forlorn, like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "He was just letting me know that I have the rest of the week off to concentrate on some tests that are coming up. He also told me thank you for being your friend." She didn't want to tell him about Saturday just in case she did plan a surprise party.

"Well, I did tell him all about you and how you were one of my best friends and how much I love you and appreciate you," Momiji said flying towards her to give her a hug. Luckily no one was around to see him change into the white rabbit. She put him down behind the plants along with his clothes and told him that there was still no reason to thank her, she was happy to be his friend. She started back on her work and soon heard the popping sound that came with the transformation.

Together they finished her work (well she worked and he kept her company). She put away her supplies and went to clock out and change. They walked out of the building together. She was wondering what to do for Momiji's birthday this Saturday. When they got to the street, they realized that it was drizzling. Tohru thought that it was not going to be fun walking home when a light rain was coming down, but she didn't have much of a choice (or so she thought). She heard a car door open and close and Momiji shout Hatori's nick name. She looked up and sure enough, there was _Hari_ with an umbrella walking towards the two of them. "Hatori what are you doing here?" Tohru asked the doctor.

"Momiji called me and told me that it was starting to rain and you both would need a ride. So I came to pick you up," he said blandly.

"You didn't have to do that! I could have walked home," Tohru said. She hated putting any out and she felt that she was doing that to the dragon of the zodiac if she asked him to take her home.

"It's alright Tohru. I would rather take you home than have to deal with those three at the house if you got sick," he said calmly. He knew she hated to be a burden, if she only knew she wasn't, "I insist on taking you home and I needed to pick up Momiji anyway."

"W-Well, if you say so. Okay," she gave him a small smile and the three of them walked to the car so that they could get home.

When Tohru got home and went up to her room to do her homework, she realized that today may have started out bad, but the ending wasn't so terrible. She smiled when she thought about her friends and she suddenly felt a lot better about the day. Tomorrow would be better and if not, she had friends to cheer her up. Now the question was what could she do for Momiji's birthday? She fell asleep thinking about it. Tomorrow was another day.


	2. Recruiting and Planning

**A/N: Thank you to whitedragon2645 and James Birdsong for the reviews. I really appreciate it. For those of you that are reading this, thank you also. Ok, so I will say this, I have always felt a little sad at Momiji that his mom chose the path that she did, but he has wonderful friends that love him and are there for him when he needs them. So now poor Tohru has been enlisted to spend time with our favorite rabbit and she suggested a surprise party. She will definitely need help. **

Chapter 2 - Recruiting and Planning

Tohru woke up early the next morning as she usually did to fix breakfast for everyone in the house. She had made sure before she went to sleep last night to put all of her homework in her bag so that she would not forget it again. Shigure also assured her when she got home last night that the stove was once again working and she should have no further problems. She hoped that was the case.

As she got ready for the day, she started to think about the task before her about what to do for Momiji's birthday. She wanted to do the surprise party. Her little friend needed a little bit of extra happiness and to be surrounded by his friends and family on a day when his father would not be able to be there and his mother did not know who he was to be there. No, he needed a party, she was convinced of that, but how could she do it all herself? She needed help.

She walked down to the kitchen with her thoughts on the party and who she could ask to help her when she ran into someone. Unfortunately in a house where she was the only non-zodiac, there was a puff of smoke and she looked down and saw a cat at her feet, "Kyo, I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. I was thinking about the party I have to plan and who can help me."

"Calm down already! Just watch where you are going next time," Kyo said. He tried not to be irritated with her because in actuality he had feelings for her. "Why don't you just go fix breakfast and I will go upstairs and finish changing."

"Oh okay," she said as she rushed off. As soon as she made it past the cat, she heard the popping sound signaling the change. "That was a close one," she thought. She wondered if Kyo would be willing to help her. She knew that he didn't really get along with Momiji, but maybe he would be willing to help when she explained why she was doing the party. Kyo really did have a good heart buried deep inside him.

She got breakfast started and then heard shuffling behind her. She looked back and saw Kyo walking into the kitchen, "Oh Kyo, I really am sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it, it's over with. So why are you planning a party? And I guess if you need help, I can help you," Kyo grumbled. He figured it was a good way to spend time with her and score brownie points.

"Really, Kyo? That would be wonderful since the party is this Saturday. It is for Momiji's birthday. His father asked me to do something for him since he will not be able to be there on his birthday," she said smiling up at her friend.

"Awe damn, it's for that simpering bunny?" Kyo yelled. Momiji just had to open his mouth and he got on Kyo's nerves. He looked at Tohru and saw her eyes were big and she looked upset, he suddenly felt like the biggest jackass in the world. "I'm sorry. I will help you plan the party for him if you need me to," Kyo mumbled. He immediately felt better about his decision when he saw her previous emotions replaced with a smile that reached her eyes. That smile had the power to knock him to his knees and he would put up with anything (including that rabbit) to see that smile.

"Thank you Kyo. This will be great! No one should be alone on their birthday!" Tohru turned back to the stove and continued to cook breakfast, "Let's talk on the way to school about what we need to do."

Kyo mumbled his consent and decided to set the table for breakfast. He got everything he needed and walked into the dining room as Shigure walked down the stairs. The dog was another one that could get on Kyo's nerves; come to think of it, there weren't many people that didn't get on his nerves. He would make it through the party for her though.

"Oh Kyo, our precious flower has been busy in the kitchen this morning. I am so glad the repairman was able to come out yesterday and fix our stove," Shigure said dramatically before sitting down at the table awaiting the food.

Yuki was the next to arrive, but he was still half asleep and wasn't saying much to anybody. He sat down and kept to himself. Everyone knew to leave him alone until he was more awake. He was stronger and harder to fight when he was like this. Kyo had learned that lesson a long time ago.

Tohru came into the room with the food and set it down on the table, "Shigure, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure my flower, what is it?"

"Momiji's dad asked me to plan something for his birthday and I thought it would be good to have a surprise party for him. His dad won't be able to be there for him on his birthday this year. I was wondering if we could have the party here," she said tentatively. She hated to impose, but figured it was the best place for the party.

"Of course we will have the party here. Do you need any help? Of course I am sure Kyo and Yuki will be more than willing to help you plan anything you need," Shigure said volunteering his cousins for the planning committee.

"Before you start volunteering people for things, don't you think you should ask them if they can first?" Yuki gave a hard look towards his older cousin.

"Oh Yuki, it's alright. Kyo said he would help and if you can that would be great, but if you can't I completely understand!" Tohru rushed.

"No, Miss Honda I would love to help you with the party," he smiled at the girl across from him.

"Thank you Yuki. This is great! I was wondering who I would get to help me and now I have a place and two people to help!" Tohru was excited. Finally after yesterday's disaster, something was falling into place. Today was a much better day. "We are going to talk about everything we need to do on the way to school. Shigure, if you don't mind, once we decide on the time, will you help make calls and let people know what the plan is?"

"Consider it done my little Tohru," Shigure said as he started to eat his breakfast. He noticed his cousins rolled their eyes at him when he answered and he laughed inwardly. He loved to irritate those boys.

The four of them finished up breakfast and the three younger members of the household were soon on their way to school. "Well we have a place, so now we need to decide on a time," Tohru pulled out a short list that she had made the night before.

"Why don't we tell everyone to be there at 12:30pm, and have Momiji arrive at around 1:00pm Miss Honda? It will be around lunch time and yet, not too early in the day. I am sure we can get Hatori or Haru to keep Momiji busy and then bring him to the party." Yuki said simply.

"That is a good idea Yuki!" Tohru said.

"We better make sure someone is with Hatsuharu if we are asking him to bring that rabbit to the party or he may never show up for his own surprise party," Kyo injected.

"Oh your right, I hadn't thought of that. What if we asked Haru to keep him busy but Hatori to bring them both to the party?" Tohru said.

"Yah that should work," Kyo accepted.

"Will you two work on the guest list and I will work on the food list?" Tohru asked looking up at her two friends.

Kyo looked like he wanted to say something, but before he could Yuki said, "Yes, we can do that Miss Honda."

"You don't speak for me you damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

"I wasn't speaking for you; I was accepting the task that Miss Honda asked us to do. You can work on you own list and I will work on mine. We can then give both lists to Miss Honda," Yuki calmly said. He knew Kyo had a temper and he didn't mind pushing his buttons, but he didn't want to ruin Miss Honda's party.

He watched Kyo grind his teeth before letting out a simple, "Fine."

The rest of the walk to school was spent in silence. That went better than Tohru had thought it would go. She knew that Kyo and Yuki had their problems, so she figured there would be more of a fight, but for the first planning discussion, it was smooth compared to some of their other discussions. Of course, it was only Tuesday, so it was still early in the week and they had a lot to accomplish before Saturday. She hoped the party would come together for Momiji and others wouldn't fight too much. Recruitment and initial planning done, it was just the beginning though.


	3. Accidents Happen

**A/N: I hadn't realized how much time had gone by since I worked on this story. I try to work on my stories daily and if not then every other day, sorry everyone. I want to say thank you to whitedragon2645 again for your review and your ideas. For those of you that are taking the time and reading this story, thank you also. Here is the next installment, enjoy. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 3 – Accidents Happen

Tohru was walking down the hall later that day talking to Kyo about the grocery list and decorations for the party when Momiji came barreling down the hall and ran into them. Thankfully Kyo was able to react before the rabbit ran into the girl and pushed her out of the way, unfortunately he knocked her into the wall and off of her feet. "Tohru are you alright?" Momiji asked concerned for his friend.

"Um y-yah, I am fine Momiji. Thanks though," Tohru said dazed. She was still sitting on the ground and was moving from her position.

"Kyo what did you do that for?" the blonde yelled at his cousin.

"What do you mean what did I do that for? You were running and would have run right into her if I hadn't pushed her out of the way! Then what would have happened? What if someone would have seen? Are you really that stupid?" Kyo yelled back.

"Wah, Kyo stop being so mean to me!" Momiji ran to Tohru the only other person in the hall that would give him attention, "Tohru, Kyo is being mean to me. Are you sure you're alright? Do you need help up? Want me to call Hari?"

"I am fine Momiji," she smiled at her friend. She tried to stand up and realized that her ankle hurt.

When she winced and sat back down, Kyo was instantly at her side, "Tohru are you alright?"

"I think I twisted my ankle when I hit the wall," Tohru said with tears forming in her eyes as she looked up to Kyo.

Now he felt guilty. It was his fault that she was hurt. He was the one that pushed her so that Momiji wouldn't transform. He could have been gentler, but he wasn't known for his subtlety. Now what were they going to do? She needed to get it looked at, "Momiji, call Hatori."

"No, Hatori is probably busy and doesn't have time. He has other patients he needs to see. I am sure that I will be fine once I get off of it," Tohru tried to argue.

"What are you talking about? You are off of it now and can't get on it," Kyo said irritated.

Momiji stood up and went to make the call. He returned a couple of minutes later, "Hatori is on his way. He asked if we could get her to the nurses' station, but I told him that she was in the hall and couldn't walk and we couldn't carry her. So he said to leave her where she is and he would be here soon."

"I'm so sorry that you had to call him," Tohru whispered. She hated making people go out of their way.

"It's not your fault Tohru. Its ok, he said he was between patients so he could come right away. Ok?" Momiji felt bad and wanted to cheer up his friend. Yes, he knew that if Kyo had not thrown Tohru into the wall she might not have been hurt, but if he had not been running towards them, Kyo may not have reacted the way he had.

Kyo told himself that he would make this up to her. He would do what he could and even if it was planning and executing Momiji's party by himself, he would do it. He gulped. did he really just tell himself he would do that for Tohru? Yes, he did and yes, he would. If this would make her happy, he would do this for her. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry Tohru. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She smiled at her friend, "I know Kyo."

"Kyo, do you like Tohru?" Momiji asked trying to give his cousin a hard time and to tease him. He knew that Kyo was in love with Tohru and he wanted to try to play match maker.

"Shut up you little runt!" Kyo yelled. He was about to get up, but Tohru squeezed his hand a little tighter and wouldn't let go. She didn't say anything and her head was down, but the grip was tighter. He stayed where he was and kept her hand in his.

Hatori arrived twenty minutes later and found the three students sitting in the hall quietly. That was a site he never thought he would see: Kyo and Momiji being quiet and not bickering while sitting within five feet of each other. He would have to remember this day for posterity sake. "Well, seems awfully quiet around these halls considering who is sitting in them," Hatori smirked and he watched all three jump at the sound of his voice. "Well Miss Honda, shall we take a look at your foot?"

As he started to examine her foot, Tohru started her explanation of why he found himself at school, "I am sorry Hatori, but I fell and twisted my ankle. I told them not to bother you, but they did it anyway."

"No need to be sorry Miss Honda and Momiji told me everything already. I already know he was running down the hall and that Kyo pushed you out of the way," Hatori said plainly.

"Oh, I am still sorry you had to come all of the way out here," Tohru muttered under her breath.

Hatori smirked and shook his head. The more he said, the more she would argue, so it was best to just stop now, "Well I don't think you broke it, but I will need to get an x-ray. So let's get you up and signed out of school and I will take you over to the clinic. Momiji and Kyo, you two can stay for the rest of the day. After I am done with Miss Honda, I will take her back to Shigure's house."

Kyo and Hatori both helped Tohru up off of the floor and from there Hatori was able to help her hobble to the office so that he could sign her out for the day and take her out to the car. Both the cat and the rabbit felt guilty for what happened and would do whatever it took to make it up to her, it was their solemn vow. Kyo would help her with the party. Momiji would help her to realize her feelings for Kyo.

Hatori and Tohru drove in silence until Tohru decided it was the perfect time to talk to him about the party on Saturday, "Hatori, Momiji's birthday is Saturday and his father will not be able to do anything with him."

"Yes I already know that," Hatori said sparing a glance her way.

"Well, his father asked me to do something for him and I decided to do a surprise party for him. I was wondering if you would help by bringing him to the party," Tohru asked nervously. She hated asked him for favors, but his was for Momiji so she needed to get over her aversion to asking.

"What time do you need him at the party and where is it?"

"Well we are asking everyone else to arrive at 12:30, so if you could bring him to the party at 1:00? It will be at Shigure's house. I was also thinking of asking Haru to help keep him busy. We were afraid to ask him to bring him to the party because we were afraid they would not show up on time or at all," she giggled.

"We?"

"Kyo and Yuki agreed to help me plan the party."

"Yes, I can do that and I will make sure that he is there on time, don't worry," he smiled at her.

She laughed and said her thanks. Things were coming together nicely, but she was unsure about how her ankle injury would impede her party planning abilities. She hoped it wasn't too much.

When they arrived at the clinic, Hatori told her to stay in the car and he went inside and grabbed a wheelchair. He came back out and collected her. When everything was all said and done, she had a hairline fracture in her ankle and needed a cast. Instead of letting a nurse cast her like he normally would, Hatori decided to put the cast on himself and noticed her sad demeanor. "What's wrong Miss Honda?" He asked as he started to wrap the pink fiberglass bandage around her leg. Once it dried it would be a hard cast, but lightweight enough that it would be easy to maneuver.

"I just don't want Kyo to feel bad about this. He wasn't trying to hurt me. He was trying to make sure that the Sohma secret was safe," she cried.

"I know he was. I am not mad at him for what he did, although I wish he would have been a little more careful, but you cannot control what he is going to feel. You can only help him get past these feelings. I think he is going to want to help you a lot more, let him. You are going to need the extra help anyway and it will be his way of saying sorry," Hatori explained.

She nodded, not knowing what else she could say. Kyo had enough to deal with and he didn't need the guilt of her injury on top of it: stupid bone and stupid ankle.

True to his word, after Hatori was done fixing Tohru up and making sure she knew how to use her new crutches; he took her home and helped her into the house. Kyo and Yuki had not gotten there yet, but should be home within the hour since school should be letting out within the next few minutes. Shigure was home though, "Hatori what do I owe the pleasure?" Shigure had not seen Tohru yet, but then he looked beyond his best friend and saw his charge and he was suddenly very serious, "What happened to you?"

"I fell at school and broke my ankle," Tohru said calmly. It was the truth, just not all of the details.

"Kyo tried to prevent Momiji from running into her and transforming, so he pushed her out of the way. She landed wrong on her ankle though and she has a hairline fracture," Hatori explained.

Both men looked at Tohru and were shocked to see her giving Hatori a disgruntled look, "Do either of you want tea?"

"I will get it, you will sit down," Hatori ordered.

Shigure wanted to laugh. Their little flower was growing up and getting very used to being around the Sohma family. There was a time she would not even think about giving a look like that to Hatori, she was too afraid of him, and although she still had her moments, she had come a long way. Yes, she had changed and grown up before their very eyes. However, not only has she grown up, but they have watched the children that were cursed with the zodiac start to grow up and mature. This was an intriguing time to be part of the family and he was there bearing witness to it all. He loved being him sometimes.


	4. Just Relax

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers and my readers. You guys are great. Here is the next chapter in this story. The pace will start to pick up after this. Please review and tell me what you think if you have the time. **

Chapter 4 – Just Relax

Hatori, Shigure, and Tohru were sitting at the small table and waiting on the others to join them when an orange head blasted its way into the room. Everyone looked up at the interruption to see Kyo standing there and out of breath. "Kyo what happened? Is everything ok?" Tohru asked struggling to get up and go to her friend.

"Am I ok? I should be asking you if you're ok. What is that ok your leg? Hatori, I thought you said it wasn't broken?" Kyo yelled.

"Calm down Kyo. I am alright," Tohru said trying to calm the riotous cat down.

"Calm down? You have a cast on your leg and you want me to calm down?"

"Kyo, it was a hairline fracture. She won't be in the cast for long and if you keep yelling, you may cause her to lose her hearing as well as ours," Hatori said calmly as he continued to drink his tea. _"Kyo always was a hothead,"_ he thought to himself.

"I am fine Kyo. Hatori patched me all up and this isn't going to keep me down. In fact, I can still plan Momiji's party on Saturday," Tohru said with a smile.

"About the party on Saturday… Why don't I help you a little bit more than I was going to? You can be the organizer and I will make sure everything gets done. You can stay off of your foot and Saturday will be perfect," Kyo said rubbing the back of his neck in an attempt to calm down.

"What's happening on Saturday?" Momiji said bursting into the room.

Everyone jumped and then looked at each other. They couldn't tell him what was going on, it would ruin everything. "I am planning on cleaning this house thoroughly and I was worried that the cleaning would not get done. Kyo has graciously offered to do the cleaning while I direct," Tohru said hoping the young blonde would accept her answer.

"Oh that is so nice of him. Not like you at all Kyo! If you want, I will come over and help you," Momiji said sounding excited. It was his birthday and he didn't want to be alone again.

"I'm sorry Momiji, but you can't. Haru needs help that day and I told him that you would lend a hand," Hatori said to his young cousin. He didn't want to lie to him, but it needed to be done. Since the plan was that Haru would keep Momiji busy, he decided to incorporate that into his lie.

"He does? What does he need help with?" Momiji asked confused. Haru hadn't said anything to him and he wanted the opportunity to help Kyo and Tohru realize their feelings.

"I am not sure. He asked me for help, but I have a couple of patients to take care of that morning, so I said that I would send you over to help him," Hatori said plainly.

"Ok Hari, I will help Haru and maybe if I get done early enough, I can come over and help Tohru and Kyo!" Momiji smiled.

The group laughed at their friend. There wasn't much that could keep that rabbit. He would spin all situations to be positive and he would find the light in the darkness. That was just who he was and they loved him for it. They also thought about how close that one was. Tohru would need to talk to Hatsuharu soon about the party and keeping Momiji busy unless she wanted the rabbit to get suspicious.

"Kyo, Momiji, where is Yuki?" Tohru asked realizing that he wasn't with them.

"Oh, he had to stay after for some sort of meeting or something. He will be home later," Kyo said sounding irritated. No one asked because when it came to Yuki and Kyo, that was just the norm.

"Well, as nice as all of this is, I think we will be ordering take out this week. I don't want Tohru on her foot and doing too much," Shigure stated getting up to get the menus from the drawer in the kitchen.

"But Shigure, I want to cook and clean. How else will I earn my keep?" Tohru panicked.

"Tohru you more than earn your keep. Calm down. You need to worry about yourself and stay off of that foot of yours. It is alright for you to take some time off for you," Shigure said smiling. He knew that she was worried about everything. That was just who she was, but as much as he would miss her cooking, he was not about to ask her to cook a meal for him while she was in a cast and trying to recover from a broken ankle. "Hari, Momiji are you going to stay for dinner?"

"No, we don't want to impose. Besides, I have to finish up some things at the clinic," Hatori said as he got ready to get up.

"Oh, it isn't an imposition. Please stay Hatori. After all you still have to eat and you took time out to fix my foot, so the least I can do is make sure you are fed," Tohru insisted.

He looked at Momiji with a look of pleading in his eyes and finally caved, "Fine we will stay and have dinner here, but we will have to leave after we are done."

Momiji cheered. He may not have Saturday to do anything, but at least he had tonight and the rest of the week. "Thank you Hari!"

The restaurant was chosen and the order placed. As soon as the food arrived, Yuki made his appearance. He looked tired and was surprised to see the crowd that was gathered around the table. Shigure and Hatori were on one side with Miss Honda and Kyo on another side sitting side by side. Momiji took Kyo's normal place at the table and they left his empty. He wondered why Kyo didn't force Momiji out of his normal place, but decided to keep things peaceful for now.

"We are eating takeout?" Yuki asked. He noticed the guilty look that flashed across Kyo's face and knew immediately that he had something to do with this. Anger flashed through him, "What did you do?"

"He didn't do anything on purpose. He was trying to stop me from running into Tohru so he pushed her out of the way and well she kind of broke her ankle," Momiji rushed.

"Broke her ankle? You couldn't have been gentler?" Yuki asked.

"Look, I was just trying to get her out of the way you damn rat! You weren't there; you don't know what I could and could not have done!" Kyo yelled at him.

"Calm down you two. I am fine, I promise. It wasn't bad, just a hairline fracture and Kyo was just doing what he thought best at the time. I don't blame him," Tohru said trying to calm everyone down.

"Yuki she will be fine and the cast will be off in a few weeks. Kyo did what he needed to do to make sure Momiji didn't transform," Hatori said with authority.

"Why were you running down the hall anyway Momiji?" Yuki turned to his younger cousin.

"Well I heard Tohru and decided to give her a hug and surprise her," he said as he was blushing bright red. If Kyo hadn't pushed Tohru out of the way, a rabbit would have been found in the halls. He knew he was in trouble for admitting that, but when he was around his friend, he didn't always have the best common sense.

"I suggest you finish eating and we will discuss this on the way home Momiji," Hatori said.

Momiji looked down at his plate and sighed, "Yes Hari."

After that the conversation seemed to die out. The group could not talk about Saturday with Momiji present and everything else seemed to be awkward at the moment, so they stayed silent until it was time for Hatori and Momiji to leave. Good-byes were said and the pair took off.

Tohru was tired after her day and decided to call it a night, she asked Kyo to help her up the stairs. When they reached her room, she turned and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for your help and for not killing Momiji when he sat down in your spot at the table. I know it wasn't easy for you." She walked into her room and shut the door.

Kyo stood there dumbfounded. She just kissed him on the cheek for giving up his seat. He smiled, that kiss just made his day. Kyo decided that dealing with that rabbit and all of his antics were worth it for that one kiss.


	5. A Bunny Plans

**A/N: Thank you to Angel and Whitedragon2645 for the reviews and support. Ok, so here is the next chapter. I think I know where I am going with this story now and will make sure I update regularly now. So look for updates no later than every couple of days if not sooner. Thank you to all of my readers and people who have favored/followed the story. I am glad you are enjoying it. Review if you get a chance and let me know what you think. Good, bad, whatever, I will take it all. **

Chapter 5 – A Bunny Plans

The next day at school, Tohru and her friends could not seem to get away from Momiji. If there was a break, he was there. Between classes, he was trying to walk with them if it was possible. He was constantly there. Tohru thought he might be feeling guilty for what happened the day before, but she was not sure. What she did know is that it left very little time to discuss party plans at school and that meant that she, Kyo, and Yuki would have to find time at home to finish party planning.

She was worried that they weren't going to be able to finish everything though. She wanted this party to be the best Momiji has ever had. He deserved a nice party and not something that was just sloppily thrown together. It was time to find out where her team was and to take charge. Kyo would be her feet and she would be the brains of the operation.

As she was walking out of the school with Kyo, Hatori was waiting for them. Aya had given them a ride in the morning since he wanted to spend time with his dear brother Yuki and had heard of Tohru's accident. "Hatori what are you doing here?" Tohru asked as she made her way up to the doctor.

"I came here to pick all of you up from school. Aya and I talked about it and while you are on the crutches, it would be best if you didn't have to walk to school and back. Aya will be giving you rides in the morning and I will be picking you up in the afternoon. And before you argue about this Miss Honda, the decision has already been made and you really don't have a choice," Hatori explained.

She dropped her head and blushed. He knew that she was going to argue and stopped it before she could get started. "Ok fine, if that is the plan then I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" She grumbled as she got into the car. Momiji forced Kyo to sit next to Tohru and got into the car himself with Hatsuharu. Yuki had another meeting but should be home in another hour or so.

Momiji had thought long and hard about what he could do for the cat and the rice ball and decided he would set them up on a surprise date. Neither of them would know it. He wondered who he could get to help him. He was sure Shigure and Ayame would help, but then he would risk exposure. Those two had a hard time keeping their mouths shut. Hatori and Hatsuharu would probably help and he knew they could keep a secret. Maybe Saturday morning was the perfect time to make the plans. He would have to talk about this on the way home after they dropped everyone else off at Shigure's house. This year his birthday wish was going to be to see Kyo and Tohru happy together.

Kyo and Tohru were let out of the car at Shigure's house and instead of going in and dealing with the loud mouth dog, the three remaining people in the car opted to drop and go. It's not that Momiji didn't want to stay, but he wanted to talk about his plan. He was bursting at the seams from holding in his plans too long, "Hari, Haru I need your help. We all know that Kyo loves Tohru and I believe that Tohru has feelings for our cousin. Do you all agree?" When he saw them nod their heads to the affirmative, he continued, "So I have a plan to get them together. I want to plan a date for them for Saturday night!"

Hatori tensed. He knew that was the day of Momiji's birthday party and he couldn't tell him about that, and when the Sohma's were involved, you never knew how long the party would last. He would have to see what he could do to discourage him from setting it for that day, "What about a different day? You know that Tohru will have Kyo cleaning all day Saturday, so he will be completely exhausted and I doubt he will be up for going out on a date with her or anyone else. What if you did it on Sunday or Friday night?"

"Oh I didn't think of that Hari, thank you! Yah, you're right. Kyo will not be in the mood to go anywhere on Saturday. How about we do Sunday afternoon and that way they can relax a bit from all of that cleaning, but then again, they may be too tired to move on Sunday and then Friday might work better. What do you think Haru?" Momiji thought out loud before asking his other cousin.

"I think Friday before they start the cleaning would work. That way if they are too tired on Sunday, you didn't waste any of your planning," Haru said thoughtfully.

Momiji was instantly excited, "That is an excellent plan Haru! Now what will we do for them? Hatori, I figured you would know better than me on that one and could help me make the reservations."

_"Great, now I am apart of two surprise plans. How did this happen to me?"_ Hatori thought to himself before answering his young cousin, "Just let me know what you want to do and I will make the reservations for you."

"How are you going to get them to go and how are they not going to know they are meeting each other? They live in the same house," Haru queried.

"Well I was thinking that Kagura and I can invite her over after school on Friday. Kagura will give her a surprise invite for dinner and she will get ready over there. I will need to make sure I have a dress for her. Ayame can help with this, but we need to tell him to keep it quiet or just tell him it is a present for her. Kyo can get ready at Shigure's. When they show up at the restaurant, they will find out that their secret date is each other," he planned as he talked, "I think they already like each other, they just need a little nudge."

"And you think this is going to give them the nudge that they need?" Hatori asked smiling at the excited youth.

"Yes I do! You should have seen him yesterday Hatori. He was beside himself and it wasn't because he hurt her, it was because she was hurt period. It killed him that he was the one to do it though. You could see the love in his eyes. And then when he was going to get up to come after me, Tohru stopped him. She just squeezed his arm and he calmed down and sat back down beside her. I have never seen anything like that!" Momiji spilled.

"So how do you plan on doing all of these plans while you are grounded?" Hatori inquired. After the stunt that the bunny pulled the day before he had been severely reprimanded and grounded for two weeks. He was still allowed to go to the party, but he didn't even know about it.

"Well, I was hoping that you would help with the planning and let me have a couple of guests to help me also. Then I was also thinking we could go on Friday and just make sure that they were having a good time. After this, I will follow all of the rules of grounding, I promise."

Haru started to laugh, "So not only are you asking for Hari to be lenient on your punishment, you want to go spy on their date that you are setting up on Friday?"

A very red faced Momiji nodded his head and gave a meek, "Yes." He turned pleading eyes on Hatori and begged him to help.

"Kagura and Hatsuharu can visit for one hour each day to help you plan. They can be the ones that talk to Aya. As for Friday, we will see how you are between now and then," Hatori said giving in just a bit. Sometimes he wished he could be as carefree as Momiji was, but he thought part of that was the rabbit spirit that lingered in him. He looked at his charge and thought of him as a son and agreed about his analysis of Tohru and Kyo; he just hoped they weren't pushing them too much too soon. He would leave it up to Momiji to handle though.

"Thank you Hari! You will not regret this!" Momiji yelled and as soon as they pulled up to the main Sohma estate, he got out and ran to his room. There was a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in.


	6. Plans Revised

**A/N: Well it is now Wednesday in the party planning stage and now Momiji has decided to make his own plans for the cat and riceball and poor Hatori is caught in the middle of both plans. Well the plans continue and let's see what happens. Review and let me know what you think if you get a chance. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and read/followed/favored the story. MUCH LOVE!**

Chapter 6 – Plans Revised

"Hari, Hari! Can you make reservations at that restaurant at the top of the tower downtown?" Momiji ran into Hatori's office that afternoon without knocking.

Hatori rolled his eyes. The young rabbit was starting to take after Shigure and Ayame in the manners department; he would need to do something about that before it got out of hand. "Momiji, what are you supposed to do when you enter into someone's office or house?" He sighed looking up from the chart he was studying.

"Knock, I know Hari. Sorry, but can you make the reservations for me?" Momiji said excitedly.

Another sigh, "Alright, I will make the reservation when I am done with these notes."

"Thanks Hari!" Momiji twirled around full of energy before he ran out of the office barely remembering the close the door behind him. He had already talked to Haru and Kagura and they were going to talk to Aya about making a dress for Tohru and delivering it to Kagura by Friday afternoon. Everything had to stay a secret and go perfectly for the two. He would make sure he did what he could to make sure it was perfect.

Tohru and Kyo were having their own planning session about the surprise party on Saturday. They wanted to make sure they did everything they could do to make the day perfect for their friend. Well, Kyo was more concerned about making it perfect for Tohru's sake than Momiji's, but he would do what he could regardless.

"Kyo, did you and Yuki give the guest list to Shigure so that he could call everyone? If not, we need to get the list from Yuki and combine it with yours, then make sure we give the list to him tonight. He can call everyone tomorrow while we are at school. Since tomorrow is Thursday, that will only give them three days' notice, but hopefully that will be enough time," Tohru said without giving Kyo a chance to answer.

"Yes, I gave the list to Yuki yesterday after you left school and he combined the list and gave it to Shigure after you went to bed. Shigure was supposed to make the calls today, which gives everyone an extra day," Kyo said smiling.

"Good! Here is the grocery list that I came up with; do you think we need to get anything else?"

Kyo took a deep breath and got ready to do battle. He knew she would not like what he was about to suggest, but it had to be done, "I actually recommend that since you can't cook because you can't stay on your feet, that we have it catered. Hatori will not like it if I let you cook and although I can cook some things, my cooking is not near as well as yours. Since Momiji's dad said that he would pay for everything, we don't worry about the groceries and we cater it." He watched her look at him and her eyes narrowed. He could tell that she didn't like it and she was about to say so when he continued, "If you still insist on cooking, I will call Hatori and tell him what your plan is. What do you think he will say?"

She knew that she had lost. She could not win that argument and she would have to accept his terms. This would save time and take off some of the stress, "Fine, we will have it catered. You pick where and then we will call in the order tomorrow. Make sure you pick a place that delivers. If we are going to have it catered, we may as well get it delivered instead of having to worry about picking up all of that food."

Kyo smiled at her irritation. He thought she looked cute when she seemed peeved, but when she saw his smile, she narrowed her eyes again and said, "Happy because you won the argument?"

"Something like that," Kyo said looking at her in the eye.

She didn't break eye contact with him. She couldn't. In fact she found the more she stared at him the closer they moved together. She was drawn to him and couldn't pull back until Yuki walked in and the moment was broken. "Yuki how was the meeting?" Tohru rushed quickly moving away from Kyo.

Kyo moved back just as quickly and looked anywhere but at Tohru and Yuki. He felt irritated at the interruption and felt like beating Yuki for walking in when he did. He stood up and walked up to his cousin and started yelling, "You damn rat! It is about time you got here, we have had to do all of the party planning ourselves. You have been no help!" He swung his fist his fist at Yuki, but it was stopped before it made contact.

Tohru just shook her head at the two of them. She was going to work on her homework while they fought. She knew once they got started there was no stopping them and this was one of the ways they showed they cared, at least she hoped that it was otherwise she was a little afraid of what the future held.

As Tohru pulled out her books where she was, it was just too much trouble to try and go upstairs right now, Yuki and Kyo continued their fight. "I did what I said I was going to do and that was help with the guest list you stupid cat! If you cannot plan a simple party or follow some basic instructions from Miss Honda, I suggest you ask for more help," Yuki said to Kyo.

"What? I can plan a better party than you can!" Kyo tried to throw another punch but found himself flying through the air. Luckily the screen door was open and instead of another hole, he sailed through the opening and landed in the yard.

Yuki clapped his hands together like he was dusting them off and looked at Tohru, "Miss Honda do you need more help with the party?"

"No, no Yuki we are fine. It is actually all under control!" Tohru assured her friend.

"Ok, well if you need me to do anything else, please let me know."

"I think we are fine until setting up on Saturday. We will need your help then."

"You have it. I am sure Momiji will love everything you are doing for him Miss Honda," Yuki said smiling as he sat next to his friend and watched Kyo finally make his way in from the yard. He might have thrown him a bit harder than he intended, but he felt that the cat deserved what he got.

Tohru got a wistful smile on her face, "I hope so. No one should be alone on their birthday. Mom always made sure that birthdays were special around the house. That was the day I was always an honorary princess and everyone deserves to feel just as special as I did."

Kyo and Yuki both looked at each other. They were always at a loss about how to respond and react whenever she brought up her mother. They knew she missed her a lot and everything she did, she did with the intent to make her mother proud. She may not see it, but the others did, any mother would be proud to call Tohru Honda her daughter.

Their trances were broken by the entrance of their older cousin, Shigure. He looked to the blushing face of Kyo to the downcast face of Yuki, and finally to the far off look of Tohru and wondered what he just walked into, "Is everything alright in here?"

"Oh Shigure, everything is fine!" Tohru quickly said pulling herself out of her dream world, "Were you able to call everyone about the party?"

He smiled at her and said, "Yes and everyone on the list said that they would come."

Everyone saw the excitement overcome her and the giddiness in her eyes, "That's wonderful! I know that this will be the best party ever!"

Shigure giggled, "Yes, I do believe that it will be one for the record books my little flower."

Yuki and Kyo just rolled their eyes at the dog. He always made everything sound so weird and almost perverted.

Tohru was the one that seemed to never notice, "Well then with that number, we can order the catering tomorrow. I already ordered the cake. It is in the shape of a bunny. We can start decorating and setting up on Friday and finish up on Saturday. I think we are almost there."

"Excellent, well if that is all for the party, we also need to decide where we want to eat for dinner tonight. Any suggestions?" Shigure asked the teens.

After some deliberation, sushi was decided and Kyo volunteered to go pick it up, which shocked Yuki and Shigure. They were not about to argue with him though. They would take advantage of nice Kyo while they could, but the two males knew that it had something to do with Tohru and either it was guilt or he was trying to impress her, it appeared to be working. They watched as her eyes followed him out the door and as her eyes would look to the door periodically as she worked on schoolwork until he returned. They just wondered how long it would take Kyo and Tohru to admit they had feelings for each other.


	7. Surprise! You Have A Date

**A/N: Time for Tohru and Kyo's date. How is the rabbit going to get them to go along with his plans? Read and find out. Thank you to my reviewers and the people that are following the story. All of my readers are awesome! Thank you! Let me know what you think of the new chapter.**

Chapter 7 – Surprise! You Have A Date

Friday finally arrived. Momiji was anxious, he had been checking and double checking with everyone to make sure everything was ready for tonight. Now they just needed to get Kyo and Tohru to the restaurant and everything would work itself out.

The plan was simple and per Momiji's calculations, full proof. Kyo would go home like he usually did and he would find an invitation to dinner. Shigure promised that he would make sure that Kyo went on the date and would not tell him what was going on. Tohru would be coming home with him and she would also get an invitation inviting her to a date from a secret admirer. They would both show up and find out who their dinner partner was and sparks would fly, at least that is what the little rabbit was hoping. Momiji even arranged rides for both of them to be taken to the restaurant. Nothing had escaped him, he hoped.

Shigure, Aya, and Hatori were all discussing the different plans that they seemed to be a part of in the same week. How they had gotten dragged into two different surprises, they really didn't know. Hatori mused that once Momiji put his mind to something though, there was nothing stopping him and he thought of everything. Everything for Tohru and Kyo's dinner had been taken care of all the way down to the check. The rabbit didn't leave anything to chance.

Shigure filled his two friends in on the party plans for the surprise party that was to happen the next day. Surprisingly Kyo had been a lot of help to Tohru and everything was ready for tomorrow. The event was being catered and the food would be delivered tomorrow before everyone arrived. The only thing that the two teens had not figured into their plans was the secret plans of a match making rabbit.

"Yuki said that he would help me set up tonight so that Tohru would not panic about going out tonight. Are you still coming over to help with the decorating Aya?" Shigure asked his snake friend.

"Why of course Gure! I would love to help decorate and how can I possibly pass up the opportunity to spend some quality time with my little brother, Yuki?" Ayame exclaimed.

Hatori rolled his eyes, he made the decision to make sure he supervised the project or the panic attack that they were trying to fend off from Tohru, may actually happen. He sighed, "I better come over also to make sure that you two let Yuki work and are not getting in his way. You need to actually set up and do work, not play around."

"Gure did you hear that? Hari thinks that we don't know how to work," Aya said as he placed his arm around the dog's shoulders.

"I heard and it breaks my heart that you would think that we would not pull our own weight Hari," Shigure pretended to whine.

"I just want to make sure that all of Miss Honda and Kyo's hard work doesn't go to waste and if you two are not supervised, it might. Aya, you need to leave Yuki alone tonight," Hari said plainly.

"Oh fine Hari, you never let us have any fun," Aya gave sad eyes to his friend.

Hatori just rolled his eyes before kicking his two best friends out of his clinic so that he could get back to work. Aya and Shigure decided to go back to Shigure's house to await the return of Kyo and Yuki.

Tohru heard her name yelled in the halls between classes, she wasn't sure where it was coming from, or who was calling her, so she stopped and waited. Sure enough the source of the commotion came bounding towards her and was hopping around excitedly. Momiji had some news or something was going on, "Oh hi Momiji, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I need your help with something after school. Hari already said that you can come over after we get out. So will you?" Momiji turned his big eyes upon her to plead with her.

"I'm sorry Momiji, but I have plans after school today," she said to her friend. She had a lot on her plate today. They had to start setting up for the party tomorrow.

"But Tohru, Hatori said that you can come over and tomorrow is my birthday. Since everyone is busy, Hatori said that I can have a couple of people over tonight for dinner. It won't be the same if you don't come." He was turning on the water works to get his way. He knew that it might come down to this and was prepared to break out the heavy guns.

She couldn't stand to see her friend cry, especially when he thought that everyone was too busy for him on his birthday. It made her feel guilty and like a horrible friend. She hoped that Yuki and Kyo would be able to take care of everything that needed to be done without her, "Ok Momiji, I will come over for your birthday dinner tonight."

"You will? That's great Tohru! I am so happy! Ok, I will see you after school then. Bye!" He ran off down the hall towards his next class excited that everything was coming together.

Tohru was worried about tonight, but she couldn't turn him down after that. Surely Kyo and Yuki would be able to start the party setup tonight without her directing everything. At least she hoped they would be able to, she felt a little worried. They knew what she wanted, but with the way they fought, she really hoped they would be able to set aside their differences for one night to do this for her. She made her way to class to let the two of them know what the new plan was.

After school, the group made their way to the parking lot where Hatori would be waiting for them. The new plan was set. Kyo and Yuki agreed to make sure everything was set up before she got home from dinner. Yuki already knew what was really going on and already knew that he would not have to worry about the cat getting in his way tonight.

Hatori dropped Kyo and Yuki off at Shigure's house and drove back to the main Sohma estate with Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Tohru. He would come back over to Shigure's house after he made sure Tohru left for her date. He had finally convinced Momiji that spying was not the right thing to do, but was going to allow him and Haru do something else together. He promised that everyone would be getting together on Sunday for his birthday. He knew that his cousin was disappointed that no one seemed to be able to do anything for his birthday, but Hatori also knew that he would be very surprised and happy tomorrow when he walked into Shigure's house and realized that a party had been planned just for him.

When Kyo walked into the house, he was immediately bombarded by Ayame and Shigure. They immediately gave him the invitation from his "secret admirer". They were excited to see his reaction and wanted to know what he would say. They watched as his eyes widened and he started to turn red. Then Ayame and Shigure could not stand the silence any longer, they both asked, "Well, what does it say?"

"It's a dinner invitation for tonight from a secret admirer. I wonder who sent it," he said quietly. He was shocked and curious. A fleeting thought crossed his mind that it could be Tohru, but he immediately dismissed it, "I am too busy to go."

They were expecting this, so Shigure said, "There isn't a phone number or way to contact this girl. If you don't go, then she will be there alone. You have to at least go and tell her that you are not interested."

"And if no one shows up, then she will be even more embarrassed. How utterly humiliating to sit in a nice restaurant waiting for someone to come and then no one shows up. She will look like a fool," Ayame cried.

"Fine! Shut up you two, I will go already. I guess I better go and start getting ready," he said giving in.

Yuki smirked and the two older men smiled. They knew he would be happy when he got to the restaurant and saw who was waiting for him. All three chuckled when they heard the cat stomp off to start getting ready for his date. Once he was gone, Yuki was fair game to Ayame and his loving brother routine.

When Tohru and the rest of them finally made it back to the main house, they all went to Momiji's rooms to wait for Kagura. Hatori went with them to make sure that they stayed out of trouble and he wanted to see how Tohru reacted to her dinner invitation.

Kagura arrived twenty minutes after everyone else and was carrying an envelope in her hand, "Tohru this was waiting for you outside the door!" Kagura was excited and yelling as she gave the envelope to her friend.

"I wonder what this is," Tohru said curiously. As she read the invitation, everyone watched her face. Her eyes grew and she started to blush, "I wonder who sent this."

"What is it Miss Honda?" Hatori asked nonchalantly.

"It's a dinner invitation from a secret admirer," she said quietly, "I can't go though, Momiji's birthday dinner is tonight."

Hatori took the invitation from Tohru and pretended to study it with Momiji, "There isn't any way to contact the person and no clue who it could be."

"Tohru, you have to go!" Momiji said excitedly, "We can do my birthday on Sunday. You never know, this could be true love."

"No Momiji I wouldn't feel right about that," Tohru said quickly.

"I insist Tohru. Consider it a birthday wish of mine!" Momiji begged.

"I don't know," Tohru was still hesitant.

"Please Tohru! Please! How about if you go and don't like who meets you, you can come back here and then we can go to dinner!" Momiji was still insisting.

"Ok, Momiji, I will go as a birthday wish for you," Tohru smiled at the exuberance of her friend.

"Great! You can also wear the dress Ayame made you to wear to dinner tonight," Momiji smiled.

"Dress?" Tohru questioned.

"Here you go Tohru! Aya made me one also," Kagura said handing over a box.

Tohru opened the box and pulled out the dress. Aya always did have taste. The dress was stunning. Before she knew it, Kagura was dragging her out of Momiji's rooms and towards hers so that Tohru could get ready for her date.

She was soon ready to go and before she could exit Kagura's rooms and head back to Momiji's, there was a knock at the door. Kagura opened the door to Hatori, Haru, and Momiji. All of them were stunned at the beautiful young woman before them. Tohru's hair had been pulled back and only a few wisps were left loose around her face. The dress was a midnight blue and made out of satin. It was off the shoulder and had just a hint of poof. The skirt ended just above her knee. On her feet were kitten heels to match the dress. She was beautiful and they all told her so.

"Tohru, the car is here to pick you up for your dinner," Momiji said in awe. He thought she looked perfect and hoped that Kyo felt the same.

"Oh ok then, I guess I will be going then," she said a bit flustered and grabbed her wrap following everyone out to the car that was waiting for her. She gave a last good-bye and before she got in the car, she bent down and gave Momiji a kiss on the cheek, "Happy birthday Momiji. Thank you."

Kyo finished getting ready and was dressed in a suit for his date. He was surprised that he was convinced to go, but he couldn't just leave someone sitting there waiting. Shigure came and got him when the car was there to pick him up. Kyo went down and got into the car. He wondered who this person was and was slightly afraid that it might be Kagura.

Kyo arrived at the restaurant first and was shown to the table. He took a drink of the water that the waiter had poured him and waited. He was nervous and trying not to let it show.

Tohru arrived about five minutes later and she was immediately shown to the table. When she looked up and saw Kyo sitting at the table waiting for her, she was shocked, "Kyo?"

Kyo heard his name and looked up. Standing a few feet away from the table was Tohru Honda, the love of his life, "Tohru?"


	8. Friday Night Plans

**A/N: I know the last chapter ended on a bit of a cliff. Sorry. LOL. Thank you to Angel and Kyoko Sohma for reviewing. Now let's find out how the date went. Hopefully all of Momiji's hard work will pay off. Let me know what you think. Thanks everyone for reading the story. Looks like another chapter or two and it will be complete. If you have a story idea or a pairing you would like to see me write about, let me know what it is and I will try to do it justice. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8 – Friday Night Plans

"What are you doing here Kyo?" Tohru asked blushing as the waiter pulled out the chair for her at the same table Kyo was seated at. _"He couldn't possibly be my date. Could he?" _She thought to herself, although the idea was not completely opposed in her mind. She had always had feelings for him and recently started to realize what those feelings were.

Kyo stared at the beautiful woman now sitting across from him dumbfounded. Was he dreaming? "Are you my secret admirer?" When he got a perplexed look from her, he pulled out the dinner invitation and showed it to her, "I came because I got this."

Tohru scanned the invitation and realized that it was the exact same invitation she had received, "I didn't send it, but I got the same invitation. When I showed it to the host, he brought me to this table." She was embarrassed, someone had set them up together and it was very possible that Kyo did not even want to be there with her.

"The host did the same thing for me. I didn't send yours either if you were going to ask. I guess we were set up," he said quietly. He had noticed her blush, but not the defeated look in her eye before she bowed her head and looked at the hands that were wringing together in her lap. He didn't notice the moisture that had gathered in her eyes. He was too blown away that someone who set them up together and wondered if she regretted coming now.

"I um, I guess we were. Well how silly of someone to do that. Huh?" Tohru said trying to lighten the mood and laugh it off, but choked on her words as she said them.

Kyo looked up and saw one drop fall from her hidden eyes to her lap. He heard the strangled sound of her voice as she said the words. _"Why is she crying? Is it because she doesn't want to be here with me?"_ Kyo wondered.

Tohru could not take the silence and stood up abruptly, "I guess it was just some mean trick. I know you would rather be somewhere else." She was trying to tap down on the panic feelings, but she was honestly hurt by the idea that he didn't want to be there with her and would rather be doing something else. It is the only thing she could come up with since he seemed to be too shocked to say anything and looking everywhere else but her.

"What? Wait Tohru! Where are you going?" Kyo said standing up when she did and reaching for her hand. He didn't want her to leave. Someone had gifted them with this opportunity and he didn't want to miss his chance.

"Home to help Yuki set up for the party," she said quietly without looking at him in the eye. She was afraid if she did, she would completely lose what little composure she had left.

"Don't go. Please don't go Tohru," Kyo quietly begged as he grabbed her crutches before she could.

"Why stay when it is obvious that it is a mean prank and you would rather be with someone else?"

He gently put his fingers under her chin to raise her head. Then he carefully wiped away the tears that she could not hold back, "Look at me will ya?" He waited until her eyes met his and then he continued, "I would rather be here with you right now than anywhere else or with anyone else." He watched as he eyes widen in shock at his confession.

"Really?" She asked unsure if she should believe him or not, but her heart was asking her to believe him and stay.

"Really Tohru, I have admired you for a long time and lately you occupy my thoughts a lot. I don't want to look at this as a mean prank, but as a blessing and I wish I knew who to thank for setting this up," he smiled at her.

She returned his smile and it was radiant. She made her own confession, but was too embarrassed to look at him in the eye, "I feel the same way."

He smiled. Tohru Honda felt the same way about him. She had feelings for him and with those four words gave him the world on a silver platter. "Can we sit down and enjoy our date then?" Kyo asked her quietly.

She looked up at the man in front of her, holding her crutches just out of her reach, and smiled, "Yah, we can do that."

Kyo returned her crutches to their location by the table and helped her to sit back down. When he took his chair, the waiter returned to get their drink order and get their first course selection, "Excellent choices and I am to inform you that your check for the evening has been taken care of already." The waiter gave a small bow and left to enter their orders as they perused the menu for their main course selections.

The rest of the evening was spent in comfortable conversation and quiet reflection. Kyo had never felt so free and unfettered before. He truly felt that he could be himself tonight and he didn't have to worry about anything intruding or competing for Tohru's time. At home he always felt like he was in competition with Yuki and for the first time, those feelings were not present. He had Tohru all to himself and he reveled in it. He hoped that it would not change when they got home.

Tohru felt like she was seeing the real Kyo for the first time. He was always trying to gain the upper hand and fight for everything he felt was his right and could not get as the cat, but tonight it was just him. He was showing her who he really was and it made her heart speed up and her breath catch. This was the man, she knew was inside of him. She felt like she didn't have to hide or be embarrassed about anything. If he could be himself, she could be herself around him and not worry about the little things. She hoped that this date would not be a one-time thing, but was afraid of what would happen when they got home.

Both of them got something different for dessert. They had enjoyed everything they ordered and dessert was the beginning of the end for the night, when Kyo decided to feed her a spoonful of his strawberry shortcake, she blushed. He thought she never looked more beautiful and knew that he could never let her go. Tohru fed him a bite of her chocolate cake with a shaking hand, but when he took the bite and looked at her in the eye, she could see herself reflected in the depth of his soul.

There was a dance floor, but with Tohru's foot in a cast, they decided it was best to call it a night. Tohru wanted to see how the preparations for tomorrow were coming. Neither wanted the evening to end, but knew it was time to go home.

When they got up to leave, the host informed them that their car was waiting for them to take them home and outside was one car for the both of them with the driver holding the back door open. Kyo helped Tohru into the car and then climbed in after her. When he was settled, she snuggled up to his side and laced her fingers with his. Kyo leaned over and kissed the top of her head and both were silent on the ride to the house.

As the car pulled up to the house, Kyo felt he needed to tell Tohru how he felt, "Tohru, I just want you to know that tonight was the best night I have ever had and I wouldn't change anything because it brought you to me. Will you go out with me again?"

Tohru looked up into Kyo's eyes. Her heart was soaring, "Yes, I will."

They sealed their new found relationship with a small kiss. When they pulled apart they were both blushing and noticed the car had just pulled up to Shigure's house. The driver opened the door for them and Kyo helped Tohru get out of the car. They thanked the driver and started up the steps to walk inside. They were nervous about what they would find and how this would change things for them, but they took a deep breath and pressed forward with resolve.

They walked into the house and the first thought that came to both of their minds was that it was still standing and it looks like a lot of work was done for the party. That is when they noticed Shigure and Ayame were passed out by the dining table. They had gotten into the sake again. Hatori and Yuki were hanging a banner for the birthday boy.

Tohru beamed, "This looks great you two!"

Yuki and Hatori jumped. They had not realized that Tohru and Kyo had returned. "Thank you. I think after this one, we are pretty much done with the set up. There should only be a few minor things tomorrow," Yuki said going back to his task of hanging the banner straight. He really wanted to ask about their evening though.

"Wonderful, I am so glad that I can count on you two," Tohru said excitedly.

"Especially since you probably didn't have any help from those two," Kyo said pointing to Shigure and Ayame.

"That is very true. How was your date?" Hatori asked off handedly.

That shocked both teens and made them blush. Finally Kyo answered, "It was really good. It was the best date I have been on." Kyo finished looked at Tohru. She was blushing so hard; she could only nod in agreement.

Yuki and Hatori chuckled at their reactions. "Good to know," Hatori smirked.

"Hatori, what do you know about tonight?" Kyo asked the dragon.

"I know enough to know that you two seem happy, and it seems that the nudge worked," he replied.

"Nudge?" Tohru asked confused.

"Yes, it seems that a lot of people around here knew that you had feelings for each other, so one person took it upon himself or herself to set you two up on a date and give you a small nudge," Hatori said with a small smile.

Tohru and Kyo both noticed that Yuki was smiling and nodding. He had known about the plan also. "You know about the plan too. Didn't you, you damn rat?" Kyo asked Yuki.

"Yes, I did know about the plans for you and Miss Honda and I agreed with them," Yuki said stepping down from the little ladder.

"Well, thank you, both of you," Kyo said quietly.

Tohru smiled at Kyo. It wasn't easy for him to thank Hatori or Yuki, but he had done it. He was growing up and she could still see the man she saw at dinner. Kyo hadn't locked him away. She turned her smile to Hatori and Yuki, "Thank you both for your part in this plan."

The night had been a success. Kyo and Tohru had a wonderful date and were thankful for the little nudge. Yuki and Hatori were able to get everything ready for tomorrow. Everyone was happy and excited about the future.


	9. Let's Get Ready for a Party

**A/N: Angel, thank you for the compliments and the encouragement. I love writing and have always found myself writing stories or poems. When I found this site, I thought I would see what kind of reception I got from others and was actually surprised by the reception I received. I am glad that you and others are enjoying it and like my work. Thank you everyone that has read and reviewed the story, you are awesome. I do ask that you take a moment and say a prayer or send positive thoughts to Connecticut. I am still reeling from this and am heartbroken. As we go through this holiday season, I pray that your wishes come true and you are surrounded by people that love you. Enjoy this next chapter. I was thinking about writing a Fruits Basket Christmas story… does anyone have any pairing requests?**

Chapter 9 – Let's Get Ready for a Party

After Hatori left, the three teens decided to make their way upstairs and to bed. They left the two drunken men downstairs where they were. Tomorrow would come soon enough and the last thing Yuki, Kyo, or Tohru wanted was to be kept up any longer due to the antics of Shigure and Ayame.

Kyo helped Tohru up the stairs and Yuki was behind them in case something happened. This had been the routine since she had broken her ankle and although Yuki always seemed to let Kyo take the lead with her, he couldn't help but wonder sometimes what if it had been him that Tohru fell for. It wasn't though and Yuki had known that for a long time. It was obvious to him and everyone in the Sohma family that the young girl's heart belonged to the cat.

Yuki should have known that would happen since the first day she showed up on his porch admiring the painted rocks. She noticed that the cat was missing and told Shigure that he needed to make one. _"She always did have a soft spot for that stupid cat,"_ Yuki mused to himself. When they reached the top of the stairs, Yuki went to his room giving the new couple some privacy and silently promising that if Kyo ever hurt her, he would regret it. He closed his door a bit more harshly than he intended.

Kyo helped Tohru to her room and sat her down on the bed, "Are you alright?"

"Um, y-yah I am. It is just a little sore, but I am sure it will be better after I prop it up and lay down," Tohru said blushing. She was suddenly very nervous to be around Kyo.

Kyo saw the blush and thought that she looked so beautiful with the pink flush on her face. He took the ibuprofen from her nightstand and opened the bottle giving her two of the pills inside. He went and got her a glass of water from the bathroom and made her take them before he left her. When she had swallowed the pills he asked if she needed help with anything and he noticed how she jumped. _"Does she regret tonight?"_ Kyo wondered. It would make her nervousness and blushing more understandable.

"N-no! I am fine. I can finish getting ready myself. Thank you though," she rushed. She was happy they had taken that next step, but she was still shy and nervous, especially around him.

"Oh okay then, I will let you finish getting ready for bed. Good night," Kyo said quietly. He started to walk off when he felt Tohru's hand on his wrist. He looked down at her hand and then to the top of her head. He wished he could see her face to know what was going on, but she had her head bent, "Did you need something else?"

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to, but I understand if you regret tonight," Tohru said quietly not looking at him.

"What?" Kyo yelled. He took a deep breath to make sure that he didn't yell at her again. He wasn't mad at her, but was surprised that she thought he would ever regret tonight. He sat down next to her, linking his fingers with her and holding her hand, "I don't regret anything about tonight. I was serious when I said that I wanted to take you out again. I care a lot for you and I couldn't be happier right now that you are part of my life and my girlfriend. Well if you want to be my girlfriend."

Tohru slowly lifted her head and turned it towards Kyo. _"Did he really just call me his girlfriend?"_ Tohru asked herself. She felt her heart soar and she gave Kyo a blinding smile, "I would love to be your girlfriend!" She immediately let go of his hand and threw her arms around him to pull him into a crushing hug.

Kyo embraced her back and after a couple minutes of sitting there with him in his arms, he reluctantly pulled back, "Now you need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is the party and I know that you will want to be your best for Momiji." Kyo gave her a small kiss on the cheek and stood up, "I will see you in the morning. Ok?"

"Ok Kyo. I will see you in the morning and thank you for the perfect night," Tohru said blushing again. When Kyo left she flopped back on her bed and let out a quiet girly squeal. She didn't want anyone else to hear it. She was just so happy that she couldn't contain it all. She did finally wind down enough to sleep though and had nothing but good dreams that night.

Tohru woke up the next morning bright and early. She got ready for the day and was excited to see the look on Momiji's face when he walked into the room. She couldn't wait for it, but her smile quickly turned to a frown when she exited her bedroom dressed and ready for anything. She realized, in all of her planning, she forgot to get a gift for the rabbit and she started to fret.

Kyo exited his room and saw Tohru standing outside of her bedroom looking panicked and worried. He immediately rushed to her side, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to get Momiji a birthday present! I did all of the planning and we had everything covered, but I didn't get him a present!" Tohru cried.

Kyo pulled her into his arms, "I think that brat will understand that you didn't get him something. You planned this party for him, isn't that enough?"

"No, I needed to get him a present and now it is too late. The guests will be here in a few hours and there is too much to do. Plus I would need to be driven to get something," Tohru cried into his chest.

"Miss Honda, it will be alright. I knew that you didn't have time or the ability to get him anything, so I made sure that I picked up an extra gift from you when I went shopping," Yuki said appearing at the couple's side when he heard Tohru's cries.

Tohru hiccupped, "You did? Oh thank you Yuki!" Tohru immediately let go of Kyo and gave her friend a giant hug.

"Yes, I did. You got him the new hat he has been wanting. We all made sure that we discussed the presents ahead of time so that there would be no duplicates. So you are the only one getting him that hat," Yuki said smiling down at her. He noticed that Kyo was turning a bit red and that his hands were fisted, but he didn't say or do anything. _"Is he finally learning some restraint?" _Yuki pondered as he released Tohru and went back to his room to get the already wrapped box containing the hat and handed it to Tohru, "See, the gift is all taken care of."

Kyo didn't like it when Yuki hugged Tohru back, but he knew that Tohru was thanking him for picking up a gift for her. It was probably the only reason, well that and the fact that Tohru was right there and she could be hit, that he didn't try to hit Yuki. He did tell himself to count to ten, but felt that if Yuki didn't release her soon; drastic action may need to be taken. He immediately calmed down when he let her go to return to his room and get the present. When Yuki brought back the box, he handed it to Tohru and then stepped back glancing at Kyo, _"Did that damn right actually know that I wanted to knock his block off for touching my girlfriend?"_

All three teens jumped when Shigure cleared his throat behind them, "Are we all set for today?"

The younger generation thought he looked a little worse for wear, but he was moving around and that was important right now. They all nodded to his question and watched as he slowly made his way to his room and shut the door.

Kyo was the first to speak, "Looks like another hangover. He better not ruin today!"

"He won't. Yuki, can you take this downstairs for me? Kyo, help me down the steps so that we can make sure that everything is set up and ready for our guests," Tohru said in party planner mode.

Yuki took the box from her and went to his room to get the other presents that were stored there. Unbeknownst to Kyo, Yuki also made sure to get Momiji something from him. He would just let Kyo find out when he was glopped by their excited cousin. He gathered everything and rushed down the stairs to make sure that he could help where needed. When he reached the bottom, Kyo was in the kitchen making breakfast and Tohru was sitting next to a still sleeping Aya. Tohru looked up from her position and told him where to put the presents. After he set them down on a small table that had been moved into the dining room for presents, he balked at what she had asked him to do next.

"Please Yuki? I am not asking for you to take care of him or for you to wake him up on your own, I am just asking you to help me to wake Aya up," Tohru pleaded. She knew that Yuki would rather not have to deal with his older brother much of the time, but she did need his help.

"Fine, but if he starts in on his drama and big brother crap, I will have to knock him out again," Yuki finally agreed.

Tohru giggled and nodded, "Understood."

Together they finally got Aya awake and Yuki helped him up the stairs and to his room so that he could freshen up. He tried to put him in Shigure's room, but the stupid door was locked.

With the two older cousins upstairs, the three teens could take care of everything downstairs. By the time the food arrived at noon, everything was set up and ready for the party. They just needed to wait for their guests and then the arrival of the guest of honor. All three hoped that Hatori and Hatsuharu were not having too much trouble with him, but being Momiji and a big ball of energy, it was possible that he was driving them a little crazy.

Momiji was actually in a sullen mood. He wasn't able to go spy on his friends to see if his plans worked, and today everyone was too busy to do anything with and it was his birthday. It just didn't seem fair to him. He knew his father couldn't do anything with him, so he figured that at least some of the family would do something for him, but everyone was busy. The little rabbit let out a sigh, "I just wanted someone to be there for me today."

Hatsuharu walked to his friend's rooms. He knew his cousin would be a little bummed today, but he also knew Momiji would be ecstatic when he got his surprise this afternoon. He just had to keep him busy until then. He knocked on the door and a couple of minutes later he was looking into the face of a sad bunny. Haru almost spilled the beans right then and there, but was able to hold back, "Happy Birthday Momiji!"

Momiji smiled at Haru, "Thanks Haru! What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you out for a birthday breakfast and then I was thinking you could help me find something. I kind of lost Ren's necklace," Haru replied. He really hadn't lost it. Ren had it, but he needed an excuse to keep the little bunny busy until Hatori came to get them for the party.

Momiji seemed to perk up a little at the thought of doing something for his birthday on his birthday, "Okay! I will be ready in just a sec!"

Haru took Momiji to his cousin's favorite breakfast place and let him order whatever he wanted. The cow of the zodiac was happy to see a smile on the rabbit's face replace the frown that was there when he answered the door. If only his cousin knew what truly lie in wait for him. After breakfast, they returned to the main Sohma estate to find a supposedly missing necklace. They turned the house upside down and could not find it anywhere.

"Do you think maybe you lost it outside or something?" Momiji asked Haru.

"I just don't know what I could have done with it," Haru said pretending to look under the couch and under the cushions one more time. Before they could continue the fake search though, there was a knock at the door. Haru breathed a sigh of relief that Momiji mistook for angst.

Haru got up and answered the door for Hatori, "Hi Hatori, what's up?"

"Well I came to see if I could take you and Momiji to lunch for his birthday while I have a break in patients," Hatori said. He wasn't exactly lying. He was done with patients for the day and they would not start again until Monday. It was just a large break and he was taking them to lunch, it just happen to be at Shigure's house and a surprise party. He watched Momiji come bounding towards him excitedly. He knew that the young one was upset about not doing anything for his birthday, so he knew he would be happy to get out with more than just one person today.

"Hari that would be awesome! Haru, we can look for the necklace after lunch, okay?" Momiji said while bouncing up and down. Momiji's seemed to bounce even higher when Haru agreed with him.

Hatori chuckled, "Ok, but I have to stop at Shigure's house to drop something off first and then we will go to lunch. Let's go." Hatori led the way to his car, he couldn't wait to see Momiji's face when he walked in and found out the reason everyone was busy was because of his party. He smiled at his two cousins as they climbed into the car. Today was going to be a good day indeed for the young rabbit and he could not think of someone who deserved it more today than him, especially after what he had done for Tohru and Kyo. Yes, his cousin deserved happiness and a good surprise today.


	10. Party Time! SURPRISE!

**A/N: Well this is it, last chapter. Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers for following and reading the story. I am in the process of writing a Christmas story for Fruits Basket, so be looking for that in the next couple of days. If you want a say on the couples, either pm me or put in a review. (: All of you have been awesome. Thank you.**

Chapter 10 – Party Time! SURPRISE!

Hatori drove up to Shigure's house with his two companions in tow. He may not show it, but he was more than a little excited about seeing Momiji's reaction to what was about to happen. When the car stopped, he got out and opened the trunk. He pulled out a plain paper bag and started walking towards the house. He turned back to the car when he realized that neither of the teens were following him and told both of them to come in and say hi before they went to lunch. Hatori continued to walk towards the house and was soon surpassed by Momiji and Hatsuharu. He chuckled and shook his head, _"Oh to be that young again."_

Hatsuharu laughed at Momiji. He was antsy staying in the car when Hatori got out. It's not that they were told to stay in the car, but Momiji thought that it was just a quick drop off so he stayed in the car and Haru going with the story stayed with him. The cow could tell part of him wanted to go in, but a bigger part wanted to celebrate his birthday. When their older cousin told them to get out of the car to say hi, Momiji flew out the door excited about saying hello to his friends.

Momiji was hoping to convince the four occupants of the house to come with them to his birthday lunch. He was believed that they deserved a break from cleaning and he knew he could convince them to come. He ran past Hatori and he knew Haru was right behind him. When he heard Hatori tell him to stop and wait a second, he turned around bouncing up and down. He knew he resembled the rabbit whose spirit inhabited his body, but he didn't care at that point. He saw Hatori laugh and when all three were on the porch, they walked in together and then Momiji jumped back onto Hatsuharu and screamed.

"SURPRISE!" The crowd yelled when Momiji walked in to the room. They all watched as he screamed, he was indeed surprised.

"Ow!" Haru yelled when Momiji landed on his foot.

"Huh! Sorry Haru! Is this all for me? You threw a party for me?" Momiji turned and faced the group after he apologized to his cousin.

Hatori put his hand on Momiji's shoulder, "This is all for you. Did you really think we would forget your birthday and not do anything?" He chuckled, "Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki worked hard to throw you this surprise party so that we could celebrate our favorite rabbit and by the way, lunch is going to be here."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Momiji yelled as he ran into the room to give Tohru a hug.

Everyone laughed at his excitement. They could tell that he was ecstatic about the party and excited to get the party started.

"Thank you Tohru!" Momiji swung his friend around when he reached her.

"Hey be careful with her you stupid rabbit. Her foot is still in a cast!" Kyo yelled and tried to grab his girlfriend away from the excited bunny.

"You can't be mean to me today! It is my birthday and that is a rule. Right Tohru?" Momiji said as he stopped spinning around with the girl.

"That's right Momiji. Kyo be nice to him, it is his birthday," Tohru said as she turned around and gave her boyfriend a pleading look.

"Oh alright, but leave my girlfriend on the ground. Both feet have to stay on planet Earth. Do you understand me?" Kyo instructed.

Momiji's eyes became as round as saucers, "Girlfriend? Are you and Kyo dating now Tohru?" This would tell him if all of his plans for the couple worked. He so wanted to know and no one had told him anything yet.

Tohru looked at the cat standing behind her and then back to Momiji. She smiled and blushed a little when she finally answered him, "Yes, we are. We were set up on a wonderful date last night."

"Yay! It worked! Hari did you hear that, my plans worked!" Momiji said spinning around by himself. He suddenly stopped, he was busted. He didn't mean to spill the beans on himself. He slowly peaked up at the cat and the riceball and saw the shocked look on their faces.

"Y-Y-You did that Momiji?" Tohru asked quietly blushing a deeper color of scarlet.

"Are you telling me that you are the one that planned the dinner and sent us the invitations from our secret admirer?" Kyo said in disbelief.

"Um well yes I did all of that with some help," Momiji said quietly.

"But you planned it all?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, but you see it all worked out. You and Kyo are together now. Everyone could tell that you had feelings for each other, so we gave you a little push," Momiji rushed to explain. Although the plan worked, he knew people didn't always like it when people tried to manipulate things around them. Kyo was definitely one of those people.

"We? Who all was involved?" Kyo demanded. He wasn't upset about the nudge, it had gotten him Tohru, but he was very shocked that it was Momiji that planned it all. Kyo looked around the room and saw Shigure, Ayame, Kagura, Hatsuharu, Hatori, and Yuki raise their hands. _"Yuki was in on this too? I owe gratitude to that damn rat? First the rabbit and now Yuki, what is going on here?"_ Kyo thought to himself.

"All of you were involved?" Tohru squeaked as she looked at the raised hands. She watched them all nod their heads to the affirmative.

"I don't know what to say," Kyo was dumbfounded.

Momiji smiled, "Well I think the proper thing to do is to say 'thank you'."

"Thank you for everything you did! It was wonderful. Last night was so perfect," Tohru said with her hands clasp to her chest and tears in her eyes.

"Yah, thank you!" Kyo said looking around the room. He pulled Tohru into an embrace, giving her a hug and kissing the top of her head. He never thought he would be thanking the rabbit and the rat for giving him the girl of his dreams. He wondered if he was dreaming or in an alternate universe. He decided if he was, he didn't want anything to change or to wake up. He was happy where he was.

"Yay!" Momiji yelled when he saw the new couple enfold each other. Then impatient as ever, "Can we start the party now?"

Everybody laughed. Tohru and Kyo pulled back and nodded their heads. It was time to celebrate the birth of the rabbit.

Momiji was in high spirits as the party was switched into high gear. He visited with everyone in the room and thanked them for coming. When he got to Hatsuharu and Ren, he noticed that she was wearing the necklace they had supposedly been searching for. "Hey Haru, I found the necklace you lost!" Momiji laughed.

Haru looked lost for a second and then looked to where Momiji was pointing. The necklace was on Ren's neck and he knew what his cousin was talking about. He started to laugh also, "Yah, I needed some excuse to keep you busy."

"Thank you! This is the best birthday ever!" Momiji yelled as he gave a quick hug to both Haru and Ren.

The food was great. The atmosphere was festive. It was a good party and it wasn't over yet. When everyone was done eating, Tohru instructed Kyo and Yuki to bring out the cake and ice cream. She had already warned them that if they fought while carrying it or something happened to it, it would be their heads. Kyo did not want to provoke her at all. So Kyo grabbed the cake and Yuki grabbed the ice cream and scooper. They didn't talk to each other and may have given each other a dirty look or two, but the cake made it to the room intact and that is what was important.

"It's in the shape of a rabbit like me!" Momiji yelled when he saw the cake being placed before him. The candles were lit and he closed his eyes to make a wish before he blew them out. People asked him what he wished for, but he refused to tell because he said it wouldn't come true if he told. He was given his choice of piece and he asked for a rabbit's foot. Everyone looked at him and asked why that piece. He looked at them with a straight face, "Because it is supposed to be lucky!" He tried to hold in his laughter, but he barely got the words out before he was laughing and holding his sides.

Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure stood to the side in their own group discussing the party. They were happy that it came together and that it seemed even Kyo and Yuki were pushing aside their differences to make the party memorable for the young rabbit.

"He needed this," Hatori said quietly. He watched Shigure and Ayame nod their heads in agreement.

"He has some good friends," Aya said looking around the room.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for our little flower, this would never have happened. She has managed to bring them all together," Shigure added. The other two men nodded concurring with the dragon. Tohru had a way of bringing people together and making sure that they had a smile on their faces.

The three older members of the zodiac were pulled out of their little pow wow when Momiji ran up to them and asked them if they wanted cake. They all smiled down at him and walked towards the table to get a slice of cake and continue the birthday celebration.

Kyo was sitting next to Tohru and noticed that Momiji sat on her other side when he returned from asking their older cousins if they wanted cake. He wasn't sure why Momiji did what he did, but he was forever grateful to him. He gave Tohru a small kiss on her temple and then leaned forward and looked at his small cousin, "Thank you for giving me the greatest gift I think I will ever receive in my life."

Momiji was taken aback by the declaration made by Kyo. This was the same man he annoyed and who would constantly try to bully him. Kyo always tried to act tough, but Momiji knew that on the inside he was a good guy. Then the rabbit corrected himself, way way deep inside where apparently only Tohru has ventured. He offered Kyo a smile, "Your welcome!"

Kyo leaned back to finish his cake and ice cream. He thought about how nice he planned to be to his cousin going forward. He would no longer let anything he did bother him, but as he thought that he decided he better make some attainable goals. He would not let him bother him as much and if he felt like he was being irritating, before he lashed out he would count. That was a more doable option.

After all of the presents were opened, people started to leave. Tohru crawled over to where Momiji was sitting near his haul looking a little shell shocked. He had not planned to get everything he had gotten and he was a little flabbergasted. "Did you get everything you wanted?" Tohru asked as she settled in place next to him.

Momiji jumped when he heard Tohru's voice. He turned his head to face her and smiled, "Yah, I did!" Then he got serious, "Do you want to know what I wished for?"

Tohru looked a little stunned, "I thought you weren't telling or it wouldn't come true."

"I will tell you if you want to know. I trust you, plus I think it will come true," he said as he gave her another smile.

"Ok, what did you wish for?"

"I wished that one day I could spend my birthday with not only all of you but my parents too, and that everyone could be as happy as I am today," he said quietly.

Tohru was a little surprised to hear his wish and hoped that it came true for the little bunny. He deserved it.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Yuki answered it and walked into the room looking a little dazed, "Momiji, I think you have some visitors."

Following closely behind Yuki and walking into the room were Momiji's parents. His mother spoke up, "I am sorry to intrude, but we wanted to drop off this gift for Momiji. We heard that he was having party here today."

Tohru gasped and looked at her friend. He looked shaken and had tears in his eyes. He slowly stood up and walked over to his mother and accepted the gift from her, "Thank you."

"It is no problem Momiji," she said softly.

"Happy birthday Momiji," his father said to him. He watched the tears gather in his son's eyes and the smile that appeared on his face. He wished he could do more, but knew that he couldn't.

"Well we better be going. We wanted to make sure we delivered that tonight. You be good," his mother told him before walking towards the front door.

"Yes, we have to do a couple of things and get back to Momo. She is with a sitter," his father said as he squeezed his shoulder before following his mother out of the door.

Momiji turned around and threw himself at Tohru. The girl squeezed him and soon had a real rabbit sitting in her lap, "See Tohru, my wish already came true."

Tohru smiled at her friend as she held him and secretly said a wish for him, _"I wish one day he can actually spend his birthday with them instead of just a quick visit, but this was a good start."_


End file.
